On my own
by Tarya kostos loveday
Summary: Nina ran away from anubis house beacause everything changed now someone from her past found her.
1. Suprise Visit

Nina Martin was on the floor of her apartment crying, she had heard _his_ name on TV and saw him being interviewed for something. She thought that she was done with him hurting her when he broke her heart back in senior year.

Everyone thought that they would be the couple who actually stayed together forever but all that changed when Joy came back. Everyone forgot about the American and her feelings. She thought well they thought Joy was gone for good so everything would be normal in a couple of weeks. Unfortunately no one caring about Nina **was** the normal finally she couldn't take it anymore she asked her Gran if she could transfer to a different school in England and she said yes. On her last day she left a note to everyone saying how she loved them but she wanted them to forget her.

So she changed her cell phone number and email address and never looked back. Then one day in her second year of college she got a call from a doctor telling her to meet her at a Miami Medical Center for The Elderly as soon as possible. She all most fainted when she heard that Gran was in a hospus* But the most surprising part was that Gran's doctor was Mara, and the visitor in Gran's room.

_Flashback_

Nina burst into the room only to be met with the one face she never thought she would see again, Mara's face.

Then before either of the two girls could say anything a familiar voice cried out "BLOODY HELL WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

I turned and found Jerome looking very confused and frustrated. I said "You tell me I just heard that my Gran was in the hospital an-.

"Wait I was called here saying that one of my family members is sick and I come here and I find _your_ grandmother I just have one question why?"

Then Nina's Gram said "Because you two are siblings."

"WHAT!" Jerome and I yelled at the same time.

She said "Nina when you were very little your mother and father died at the time I was out and about in New Orleans for the summer and when I came back I saw that the social service people called me so I called them back and they told me that you and your brother were spilt up and you were coming to live with me I wanted so bad to tell you but I felt it was best to wait. But now I want you two to look after each other because I'm going to heaven very soon." And with that she passed.

After that Jerome and I took the test and it turns out we were siblings.

Jerome and were talking he said quietly "Nina why did you leave?" I ran out before I could answer I didn't want to face him I told myself I'm better on my own.

_End Flashback_

That was a couple of months ago when I had my breakdown and started to get depressed. But trust me I'm a lot more happy. Except for when I thought about Anubis House or when I thought about Amber and how much I miss her and the rest of Anubis House. I needed a best friend again. I finally stopped crying and then I decided I needed something sweet. Frappicino time! I walked down to the nearest Starbucks and started to order my Mocha frap when a familiar voice squealed and screamed

"NINA!"

I turned around and saw my best friend from high school. One look at her face and I knew it was The Amber Millington, Fashionista in the flesh, so I did what any normal person would do. I ran away, sprinting silently thanking Gram for making me go onto the cross country team but sadly Amber had a head start do she came up behind me and tackled me. Dang she had gotten stronger.

"Nina Martin if you think I'm going to let you disappear again after 2 years you are severely wrong!" she said with a lot of anger she rolled me over and surprisingly gave me a huge hug and said

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

I really didn't want to go into my history so I asked "How's Alfie and Jerome?"

Amber angry expression lightens, and I think she knew why I didn't want to talk."Alfie and I are dating, I'm so glad I stopped dating Mick, I absolutely love my new boo! Jerome has been worrying himself sick over you, which I really don't know why except for the fact that we all thought you died or something."

"We?" I asked. I thought to myself because I thought that the Anubis house sort of disbanded after graduation

"Yeah everyone's been looking for you except She-who-must-not-be-named." Amber said

"Voldemort?" I asked jokingly.

"No silly, Joy"

At that I clutched my side. It felt as if an old scar had opened.

"Nina?" Amber asked worriedly. "Are you o-" and she slapped her hand over her mouth and started rambling.

"Neens I'm so sorry I promised myself that I wouldn't say anything about 'cause I know how much she hurt you, actually I don't, since I've never been betrayed. Oh Nina, I'm sorry that just slipped out are you okay?" she said very fast.

I said "I'm fine just that caught me by surprise. But anyhow tell me everything I've missed."

But before she could answer two strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me up and I turned around to see...


	2. Pounding on Doors

**Hey I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've just been busy soo heres what you've been waiting for. And catlover no joy did not hurt nina phsiclly and thx for all of the reviews **

**Also I own nothing.**

Nina turn around to see Mick Campbell pulling her waist into a big hug.

"God, Martin where have you been? I've missed my running coach." He said smiling at her. "Well here and there I mainly just stayed in the Liverpool." Nina answered. "How are you and Mara doing?" "Well, at first we were just friends because this one" He pointed at Amber who was trying to look really interested in a Starbucks sign. "was super jealous but then she got over it and now Mara and I are doing great."

"That's great and all Mick but don't we have to call the rest of the crew and tell them that The Lost One is back in action?" Amber said. And as Amber said that Mick took out his phone about to call someone. " WAIT, THE LOST ONE? WHAT? NO!" Nina screamed at them. "No way I mean _maybe_ Mara and Alfie but no one else, please." "Okay, okay no one else until you're ready see I'm dropping my phone." Mick said looking intimidated. But on the other hand Amber was freaking out. "What do you mean _maybe_ Mara and Alfie? We haven't seen each other in years Missy, _years._"

"Well I didn't plan on seeing any of you anymore since I thought you didn't want to see me, so it's sort of freaking me out at the moment." Nina answered. "Why don't we go to your place to talk?" Mick said looking genuinely worried for me. "Okay its just down the street." As we were walking down the street Mick and Amber said to me "We really missed you Neens." "I missed you guys too." I said smiling because my best girlfriend and guy friend besides Fa- I mean besides _him._ Then I saw a familiar blonde haired guy. Quickly I turned around to avoid talking. But of course Amber had to blow my cover.

"Hey is that Jer-"She didn't get to finish because I pulled her into my apartment building with Mick following behind. Both of them were looking confused. "Nina, don't you want to say hi to Jerome?" Amber said. "if I did do you think I would've talked to him before this?" Nina said as she checked in. "Oh. But you _have to _let me tell my boo, Alfie." Amber plead. "Wait what? When did you and Alfie start dating?" Nina replied to her on her way up the steps. "Umm. Back at our first prom and why are we taking the stairs?" Amber whined. Nina's eyes grew big as she replied. "Well.. its healthier?" She stated like a question. "Uh yeah right now tell really why." Mick said.

"Well when I was really little my Gram and I went to the Washington monument in Washington D.C when we got out I looked out of the windows got scared so I went in the elevator but on the way down it got stuck for 15 minutes and I thought I was going to die so ever since then I swore never to ride an elevator again. Plus I have this insane fear of heights ever since did the drop tower at Kings Dominion." I'm guessing that's why your on the third floor." Mick stated. "Uh huh"

But as they reached the door to Ninas apartment the saw Jerome pounding on the door yelling. "NINA MARTIN IT TOOK ELEVEN MONTHS TO FIND AFTER I LAST SAW YOU SO NOW OPEN UP THIS DAMNED DOOR!" "Mick I need you to do me a favor." Said Nina. "What?" "Go and and get security while Amber and I hide." "wouldn't it just be easier to tell him you're here?" "Yes but WAIT! He's going away, YES!" Nina said as she ran to the door. They all went in and sat down with their Starbucks. But before they could talk someone knocked on Ninas door.

**Who do you think it is? I tried to make it longer than the last one. And again thanks for the reviews.**


	3. The Fabina Talk

**Hey guys I'm SOO sorry that I haven't updated I've been busy with holidays but I made this chapter extra long so I can make up for it. Luv u all review notes at the bottom.**

**Sadly I don't own House of Anubis **

They went over to the door only to be greeted by another friend, Alfie.

"Oh boo I'm soo happ- surprised that you're here." Amber said obviously lying.

"AMBER?"

Nina said furiously while running away from them.

"Nina, wait please!" The trio yelled after her while running after her. But Nina knew exactly where she was going while the others didn't.

She ran all the way to her thinking place in the park. There was this one weeping willow tree that everyone over-looked but little did they know that through that willow was a magnificent grove of trees that Nina did her thinking and her homework from college. Nina made sure no one was looking when she slipped in through the weeping willow's braches.

Nina started pacing and thinking about what had happened that day. _I can't believe Amber could do this well looking back this is just the type of thing she would do. I can't believe they actually found after these many years. _ After that thought Nina just broke down and started crying. But she didn't want to attract attention so she just slunk down to the grassy floor of the grove and cried silently.

All the while she didn't notice another person came in and was trying to comfort her. When Nina felt a hand on her back she immediately twisted her body and punched the person.

"OWW! What the heck I try to comfort you and you punch me? What type of sick world do we live in?" Said the person.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Nina said. "Wait, Mick?"

"Yeah, Martin. Oh great, now my nose is bleeding." Mick replied.

"I'm soo sorry I didn't know it was you. Wait where is the rest of the Terrible Trio?"

"We spilt up to look for you and really? Terrible Trio? Nice."

"Thank you and before we leave you can't tell anyone about this place all right? Please?"

"Okay let's just get back to your apartment and then we can have the full story." Mick replied

"Let's go then" Nina said helping up Mick.

"So… Why did you run away? I mean you were fine with us talking, why not Alfie?" Mick asked on the walk to the apartment.

"Because he heard the fight between Fab- **Him **and I and he comforted me afterward and seeing him was like reliving it." Nina answered solemnly.

"Oh. You know you never did tell us what happened between you two." He said his eyes pleading with me to tell him.

"Look, I promise to tell you everything once we get back."

"Ok but you better not leave anything out, Martin." Mick told her.

"I won't. But if I start pulling out the waterworks just let me continue I'll be fine." Nina said sadly.

"NINA!" Amber shouted across the street. "Where have you been?" Nina and Mick shared a look before answering simultaneously. "Nowhere!"

"Okay… Look I'm sorry about texting Alfie but he's my boo plus you two were friends before the… uh incident. So let's just head up to the apartment and talk with no more running away, because running in heels? Soo tiring and bad for your feet." Amber said to Nina.

Nina laughed at this and they all went up to the apartment where Alfie was waiting impatiently. When they went in Alfie was looking at Nina's pictures one in particular, the Anubis House photo with all of them smiling, before Nina was forgotten.

"ALFIE!" Nina shouted. Alfie jumped up scared until he saw it was Nina.

"Put that photo down please. It means a lot to me." Nina said quietly looking down.

"Hey Nina." Alfie said just as quietly. They haven't talked since the day that Fabina broke up.

"So you guys want to hear what happened?" Nina stated. They all nodded their head except for Alfie who already knew what had taken place.

"So it was the beginning of the term and everything was great. Everyone was getting along and the couples were blossoming, But it was the calm before the storm. For the beginning weeks I could noticed Fabian"

Nina choked the name out quietly. "was drifting away I wasn't sure why but I thought it was my fault so I started to give him his space but one day I noticed that neither him or Joy were anywhere to be found so I started to look for him. And so I went into his room to see him and Joy making out. I think was a couple minutes before I snapped out of the shock." Nina was in tears at this point. "So I made myself known to them and Fabian got up and started talking to me IN FRONT OF JOY!"

Nina said angrily. "I asked him as quietly as I could to step out with me. And so we went up into my bedroom. And we started talking.

_-Flashback-_

"So how long has this been going on?" Nina asked calmly as she could struggling to keep back the tears that were rising.

"A couple weeks. Nina please don't go into the zombie mode it breaks my heart." Fabian said pleadingly

"A couple of weeks huh? Well did it have a reason? Oh and whatever do you mean by zombie mode?" Nina again asked in a low monotone.

"Well I thought you were drifting away so Joy offered and I took it because I thought you were going to break-up with me. You go into zombie mode whenever something big happens it's like you don't have any life in you." He replied still pleadingly.

"I was never going to break-up with you I just thought you needed some space. But while that was happening I didn't go and hook up with another person!" Nina said angriliy

"Oh so you just happened to become buddies with Mick?" He replied just as angry.

"He needed a training partner while Mara was gone and running helps me take my mind off of you, You jerk!" Nina replied her face calm but her voice like venom.

"Oh yeah right like Campbell ever just needs a training partner you slut! I always thought you were a nice girl but lately you've turned into such a drama queen. It's sickening! And you expect me to understand? Well excuse me I'm sorry I have parents! That's why I'm breaking up with you." Fabian said furiously. Nina gasped and took a step forward towards him.

"That's crossing the line. I don't care if you call me an effing whore but don't bring my parents into this. You want to know how they died? They died helping people get out of the Two Towers in 9/11. They helped save lives. And are you happy now? I'm crying see I broke out of my zombie mode isn't that great." Nina said with tears dripping down her face.

Fabian looked horrified at what he had said. "Nina I-" he said "Go, just go and leave like everyone else. Go."

_-Flashback end-_

By the end of the story Mick looked like he could kill Fabian and so did Amber.

"Wait where does Alfie fit in?" Amber asked.

" I was in the room the whole time I came in trying to sneak you flowers but I heard Fabian and Nina coming up and I hid in Ambers the closet." Alfie answered while going over to Nina to comfort her.

"Well I say we go and beat up Mr. Rutter shall we?" Mick said furisously.

"No." Amber said.

"Why?" Mick and Alfie asked.

"We need to get revenge and I have the perfect plan."

**OOOOOH What do you think Ambers plan is? And how many of you are mad at Fabian? Anyway here are the responses to the reviews PM me If I forgot you.**

** Reveiws really make my day but Its your choice to click that little button so thank you soo much**

**HOAluver4eva: No Problem I love them as siblings too And yes to the other couple, But shh! Don't tell anyone else kay?**

**Chalek4ev: I love your stories they are really good! And I really am sorry about having you wait so long.**

**HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165: I updated soo Yay! I really want to thank for liking my story.**

**Catlover10808: I think I already answered this but no Joy didn't hurt Nina phsyiclly just mentally and emotionally. Thank you for reviewing!**

**NightmarishStar: First off cool Nickname I like it! I'm sorry I didn't update I'm actually mad at myself for not updating sooner!**

**Spoby4eva: I did update and hope you find it to your liking and I'm sorry didn't respnd to your comment sooner.**

**Acfprincess: I'll try to add more but I'm a pretty busy person. Thx again for reviewing!**

**Bookbabe68: I'm sorry but I love a good cliffy I'm sorry but you will just have to sit through the suspense like the rest of us but if you want PM me and I can give you a little outline of the next chapter.**

**GoPackGo2012: plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz forgive me for updating so late.**

**The HoAProtanganist: I'm sorry If I spelled your name wrong and I guess you were surprised with the whole mick thing huh?**

**Scene-872: Nope just plain old Mick but it was suprising huh?**


	4. Meatless Big Mac's

**I own nothing….Except for these awesome cookies I made!**

"No Amber I am not going through with this plan!" Nina said forcefully.

"Ugh Nina, Why not?" Amber argued.

"I actually like this plan." Mick grinned evilly

"UGH! Fine! I surrender!" Nina said frustrated with Amber and her antics.

"Good so the plan is…**(THE END! Heh heh I'm not that evil. Probably. ) **I know for a fact that Fabian goes to the same club every Friday night at 9:00. So we get one of your guy friends to go with you there and act as your date to make Fabian jealous and then you go over to him and pass him without even looking at him." Amber said deviously.

"I still don't like it but it sounds like fun but wait." Nina said.

"Ugh, what? I need to feed my dog, Sprockett.*" Alfie whined.

Needless to say he got whacked in the back of the head by Amber.

"Okay Alfie, we both know that you don't have a dog named Sprockett and the problem is I don't have any clubbing clothes." Nina said.

Suddenly Alfie and Mick looked even more interested than ever but then got whack by Nina.

"Well just leave that to me." Amber said evilly.

The next day (which was Thursday) Nina called up her best guy friend, Brett.

"So let me get this straight. The guy that you used to love and still sort of like dumped you brutally and now you want to get revenge by making him jealous with me?" Brett asked.

"Yep." Nina said tiredly thinking he wasn't going to do it.

"Okay I'll do it. This will be fun making a guy who hurt you pay." Brett said evilly.

"Who knew you had a dark side." Nina said chuckling.

"Well I have one I just build up all the evilness and then just burst with evil." Brett said jokingly.

"So when do I pick you up?" Brett asked.

"Umm how bout' you come over about seven and you can meet Mick, Alfie and Amber." Nina told him

"Kay now let's go do our daily worst." Brett told her getting up from the Starbucks table and making his way over to his Volvo.

Brett and Nina went around Liverpool looking for a McDonald's to get a meatless Big Mac normally they didn't get them but that's why they go all over the place. **(Meatless Big Macs do exist I am not making this up. They are supposed to be really good)**

They pulled up to the McDonalds and it was Nina's turn to order and they always order in a deep voice for Nina and a really high voice for Brett.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds what can I get for you?" The speaker box said.

"Umm can I get two Big Macs but with no meat?" Nina asked in a really deep voice.

"Uh what?" The box asked.

"A Big Mac with everything on it but just no meat." Nina said again in the voice.

"Umm okay pull up to the window." The box said uncertainly.

Brett and Nina whooped and gave each other high fives as they pulled up to the window. The guy who was giving the food to them looked really confused.

"Umm two meatless Big Macs."

"That's us." Brett said in his high voice.

The guy's jaw dropped as he gave them the food and got their food. As Nina drove off she looked at Brett and they both started laughing hysterically.

"Did you se his face?" Brett said between laughing.

"Nice touch by the way with the voice his face was priceless!" Nina answered.

"Now for the big test, did they get the order right?" Brett said seriously.

They got the bag and got out their Big Macs and looked inside.

"BINGO!" They said simultaneously. And there lay their meatless Big Macs.

It was Friday night and Amber was showing Nina her clothes.

There on the bed laid a reddish pink short dress with black embroidery at the top and a black band at the waist. Along with dress was a cute but sexy leather jacket. For shoes there were laced up black boots with a heel and for jewelry there was a simple heart necklace with a black rose on it. **(outfit link: **/74j4pw9****** )**

Her hair was curled with a straightener **(love doing that it looks soo pretty) **and with pretty head band thing and for makeup just a light blush, smoky eye and fire red lipstick.

Nina came out with everything on and Amber clapped her hands excitedly and Mick, Alfie and Brett's mouths dropped.

"Do I look okay or is it to much?" Nina asked worriedly.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend I would be all over you Ni-Ni." Brett said astonished.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Nina said happily.

They all walked out to a limo at which Nina started protest.

"Amber, this is way to much." Nina protested.

"Oh its nothing we need to make an entrance." Amber said.

"Well, Okay let's get in." Nina gave in.

On the way there they joked, laughed and told funny stories and Nina felt happier than she had in a long time.

**Isn't that awesome? I would love to have that dress anyhow I hope you like it.**

**NightmarishStar : You were the only one to review but hey you can't force people. But that makes your review so much better. Anyhow you got Amber's plan straight on. Yay!**


	5. The Explosion

**I'm so sorry that I'm not even going to go into excuses but here the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**I own nothing but Brett BTW who just loves Brett?**

As they got out of the limo Nina hooked her arm around Bretts and said in a weird Britich accent, "Shall we?"

Brett answered back smiling in the same accent. "Oh yes, we shall."

As they entered the club Amber dragged Nina away to dance to "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls. As they danced they didn't notice that every guy in the club was looking at them.

By the end of the song everyone clapped while Nina blushed and ducked her head into Brett's shoulder and said "Make them look away." She said embarrassedly.

Brett chuckled as he said "Look away people, it's a big club lot's of things to do!"

Alfie went over to Amber and whispered something to make Amber blush, as Nina spotted Fabian entering the club. Nina panicked and ran off to find Amber.

"Amber!" Nina said as Amber was dancing with Alfie.

"What? I'm dancing with my boo." She asked whining.

"Fabian is in the club and I'm freaking out here! What should I do?" Nina asked worriedly.

Amber smiled evilly and went to request a song from the DJ, with Nina trailing after her. When the song came on Amber asked "Do you remember our dance?"

Amber and Nina made up a sexy dance to "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO, in junior year. But they never did it because Nina was to shy but now Nina was angry and she was going to make Fabian wish he had never left her. So Nina bravely nodded to Amber and a spotlight was on them as they sexily danced. After Nina and Amber made their way over to Alfie and Brett so they could dance to a slow song.

Nina whispered in Brett's ear. "You can always back out if you don't want to do this."

Brett chuckled and whisepered back "I already told Leah and she said that I better make this guy pay."

Nina smiled when she thought of Leah and the first time they met. But that's a different story. (**I might do a one-shot of it if you want me to)**

Brett whispered to Nina "Who are the people that he's with?"

Nina looked over to where he was looking and almost fainted there staring straight at her was Fabian, Patricia, a blonde dude who she didn't know, Jerome, and Mara. She quickly looked away and hugged Brett and said "Can we go sit down? I feel like I'm about to pass out."

Brett nodded worriedly as they went to sit down at the far side of the club. As soon as they sat down Brett asked "Who are they?"

Nina answered "That is the rest of Anubis house minus Joy, and they're coming over this way. Help me, please."

Brett nodded and as he did Anubis house came over towards them.

"Hello, stranger!" Patricia was the first to speak.

Nina answered "Umm excuse me, but who are you?" Hoping to make them think she was a look-a-like.

"Cut the crap, Nina! Where have you been? Patricia said loudly.

Brett answered "She doesn't want to talk to you, scratch that! She doesn't want to talk to any of you on the only reason I haven't torn you limb from limb is the fact that you _used_ to be her friends so if you don't mind we will be leaving. Nina, shall we?" Brett said angrily as he held out his hand for Nina's to take.

As Nina took his hand she said quietly "I told you to move on and forget me like you already had, is that too much to ask?

She left the question lingering in the air as she ran off to find Amber before someone grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Nina please, just five minutes that's all I'm asking for. Five minutes." Jerome asked pleading with his eyes.

Nina looked at Brett and said "If I'm not back in five minutes exactly then come in and get me okay?"

Brett really wanted to act like her big brother and tell her not to but he nodded and allowed her to take Jerome by the hand to the outside alley.

As Nina pulled Jerome along she wondered what he would have to say to her. If he was angry or mad or sad. She was thinking about this until the got out to the alley and the crisp clean air welcomed her.

" So how have you been? It's been so long." Jerome said sarcasticly.

"Jerome if you want to have an anger fest and shout at me then let's just do it now, I'm tired." Nina replied lying easily.

"Nina I can tell you're lying." Jerome said.

"Well if you're not going to talk to me I really don't see the point of this." Nina said again tiptoeing around the subject.

Jerome fired off question angrily "Fine, let's "talk about it" shall we? First off, Why did you leave Anubis House in the first place? Second, Why did you leave me in the hospital? Third, do you known how worried I was? I me- " Jerome got cut off by Nina.

"You have no right to ask me those questions! You don't even know me!" Nina shouted at him.

"I would if you hadn't run off and given us all cryptic notes telling us what we already knew!"

"Look I told you to move on, why can't you do that?"

"Because it's impossible to move from some like you!" Jerome shouted.

"What in Bloody Hell do you mean? Everyone in Anubis House hated me when Joy came back because I "replaced her" but I still had Amber and Mick and Fabian but then Amber thought that I started that rumor about her having braces so she sides with Joy, Mara came back from break and sides with Joy so Mick couldn't talk to me anymore, and then I catch me oh so loyal boyfriend making out with Joy! Do you see a pattern the reason I ran away is because I'm second best!" Nina shouted.

Nina then runs into the building knowing that Anubis house heard her and probably hates her even more, grabs Brett and asks him if she can crash at his place. He agrees and the run past a crying Amber and a shaken Mick and Mara.

"So did you here all of that?" Nina asks Brett once they were at hhis place setting up the futon for Nina to sleep on.

"Yes." He replies angrily.

"I didn't mean to blow up like that I ju-"Brett cuts her off

"I'm not angry at you I'm angry at them? You are amazing and they make you think that you are second best when you are better than all of them put together." He says forcefully.

"I am not but thank anyway I just hope that I don't have to move again. By the way thanks for letting me crash here. You are EPIC!" Nina repilied trying to lighten the mood.

Brett chuckled and said goodnight. As soon as Nina's head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Best Friend Won't Bite Unless Provoked

**Hey guys sorry the updates late, but here it is I'm TRYING to update more often it's just sometimes I get urges to write like right now and other time not so much.**

**But I was wondering If any of you like Brett and Leah? And if so tell me cause so far no Brett/Leah lovers. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT whoever submits the best name for Brett/Leah get's to have their OC in my story as Mick's girlfriend!**

**Anyways here you go**

**I own nothing**

Nina woke up from her deep sleep to see two green eyes staring at her.

"AGHH!" Nina screamed at the person who was laughing hysterically.

Nina tossed her pillow at her while saying angrily, "Leah! You freaked the heck out of me!"

The emerald eyed girl tossed back her long black hair into a ponytail and said sarcastically

"No really? I thought you liked screaming in my ears for fun." As she said that Nina chuckled, oh Leah and her sarcasm.

"So what are you doing at my boyfriends place? Is there a secret love affair I should know about?" At that Nina started laughing lightly, as she remembered the first time Brett introduced the two.

-Flashback-

_Brett had asked Nina to come over to watch movies with him and Leah and when she got over there she was met with not the nice brown eyes of Brett but with hostile green ones,_

"_Hi, you must be Leah." Nina said enthusiastically._

"_Drop the act Blondie." Leah said attackingly_.

"_What act?"_

"_I know you have googly eyes for **my** Brett, so drop the "oh I'm so nice to meet you act." If you wanted him then you should've swooped him up before someone better came up." Leah said hostile eyes turning confused as Nina started laughing._

"_M-me? And Brett? Oh girl you are funny!" Nina said between breaths._

"_What's so funny?" Brett said as he came over._

_Nina said jokingly "Love, she found out about our secret love affair."  
><em>

_Brett answered back "Oh darling what shall we do now?"_

"_Um what's going on?" Leah asked uncertainly._

"_Leah, Brett is my unbiological brother. He's like the big brother I never had. Just the thought of us dating is hilarious. We always joke around when people ask if we're dating that we have a secret love affair." Nina told her as Leah's eyes grew wide with understanding._

_Then they all went and started the movie marathon._

-End Flashback-

"So cut the crap and give me the juicy details about last night!" Leah said excitedly.

And so Nina told her everything that happened, blushing hard when she brought up the sexy dance, but by the end of the story Leah ready to kill somebody

"If you will excuse me Nina, I have beat the pulp out of one Jerome Clarke." Leah as she was getting up.

"No Leah, don't. You can really help me by going with me to my apartment to be my bodyguard, if you want to." Nina told her.

"Hell yeah, if any of those bastards come anywhere near you they will meet the Leah Killa Machine." Leah said as Nina got dressed.

"Okay let's go, can we take your car? Brett drove me here from the club. Speaking of Brett where the heck is he?" Nina asked.

"He had to go to a case, one dealing with assault he called me to wake you up and yeah we can take my car."

"Thanks Leah! Let's go!"

-Linebreak-

When they got to her apartment building there were more cars then usual.

"Leah, I'm scared I said a lot of stuff last night, what if they hate me even more?"

"Then they will have missed out on a hardcore chick who says EPIC awesomely." Leah answered as they took the stairs.

When they reached the hallway Nina turned pale and said "Leah can we go back? Please?"

"No no no no no! Where's the girl who told me to smack the crap out my ex and face him head on? Come on, you don't even know if they're there." And with that Leah opened the door to see all of Anubis plus the blonde-haired boy and minus Joy.

Before any of them could say anything Leah spoke loudly and menacingly at them.

"Look I know some shit went down last night, but you shouldn't confront Nina on the day after and I think you all need to think about it," And this is when she started yelling."

And if any of you have a problem with that or don't care you can take that up with me and Nina's unbiological big brother, who happens to have the power to put a restraining order on all of you! So we would appreciate it if you all left and went home!" Leah finished strongly.

But as Nina was watching all of them getting slammed by Leah, and noticing Jerome wincing at the mention of Brett, she really wanted to talk with Mick and Mara. So she leaned into Leah's ear and whispered "I want to talk with Mick and Mara is that okay with you?"

Leah nodded and as they went over to Nina's door, Nina grabbed Mick and Mara's hands to their surprise and led them into her apartment. Upon entering and closing the door they both started talking and Nina held her hand up and said.

"Let's not talk about last night, Why don't we have lunch and talk about what's been happening the last couple years?"

They both nodded and looked weariliy at Leah.

"Leah won't bite unless provoked." And Leah nodded to agree with that as they made their way into Nina's kitchen.

**OKAY I officially love Leah what about you guys? To me she's just EPIC!**

**See you**

**Tarya**


End file.
